redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Black (Japanese Timeline) (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
Summary For main timeline 'Goku Black' see here "Japanese" Goku Black (referred to in the show as simply "Goku" until his discovery as "Black", or on one occassion "Bl-oku... Goku!" by Tony, forgetting for a moment about his deception) was an alternate timeline version of the infamous God, Zamasu, who after stealing the body of the Saiyan, Son Goku, attempted to rid the Multiverse of mortals. During this period known as The Zero Mortal Plan, the Time Patroller, Tony, arrived to try and recruit Black into a team of the strongest warriors from across all Universe 7's time-space for The Multiversal All-Time Tournament ''(after being ordered to include "''a version of Goku" in the team by The Supreme Kai of Time.) Biography For Biography prior to his recruitment by Tony, see Zamasu In the particular version of the Future Timeline where everybody speaks Ja[anese because... why not... "multiverse": Tony arrived on Earth during it's purge by Black during the Zero Mortal Plan.After speaking for a few moments in the burnt out and destroyed ruins of Future West City, Tony realised that this version of Black wasn't speaking English. Nevertheless, Tony managed to recruit Black to his team, despite the language barrier (or more probably because of the language barrier, with Black most probably having no idea what this Mortal wanted with him, but choosing to go along out of mere curiosity, and a love of his own monologuing). After bringing Black with him to Conton City, before he could introduce him to the others making up Team Universe 7, he forced him to wear orange gi similar to the real Goku's, and told him to "not be weird". When Tristina introduced herself to him, having never met Goku before, Black responded with a monologue about destroying mortals and bringing justice and yaddy yaddy ya (all in Japanese of course). At the Tournament arena itself, after refusing to participate in any team bonding activities, he snuck off from the team to meet the Japanese version of Zamasu, attending the tournament on behalf of Universe 10. Confused as to who this man was, Zamasu approached cautiously, however the two shared a secret conversation in which Black revealed his identity as Zamasu in the body of the mortal Goku, and that his goal was to bring "justice" to the Universe, requesting the aid of his other self in this endeavour. He spent little time around his Universe 7 teammates, his absence going unnoticed until Tristina noted they had only 5 team members in their corner. At this moment Black entered the ring to represent Universe 7 against Universe 2, and did so in his black-attire, immediately recognisably to Iced who realised then Tony's deception. When the event stopped for the evening, Black went about harassing party goers from the other Universes, preaching to them his moral and divine given superiority to all lowly mortals. Being informed of this behaviour, Iced scalded Black, referring to him by his true name of "Zamasu", and telling him to either "act normal or piss off", before directing him to a Hot Topic in town where he would probably fit in better. He spent the rest of that evening with the kids behind the clothing store, exchanging poetry and talking about how life is pain, and mom and dad don't understand. During the second day of tournament, he once again entered the ring without consulting his team mate, but this time as a coordinated effort with Zamasu from Universe 10. Now together, the two shook hands and embraced each other. Mistaking this as a show of inter-universal peace and solidarity, the other Universes applauded this... right up until the two fused into a single being with aims to destroy the Arena and wipe out the Multiverse. Beating back the Kai of Time of Universe 10 and other assailants, he was killed by a blow to the face by Azrai of Universe 11. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Saiyans Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants